


Nie opuszczaj mnie.

by Roza_Kuolema



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Priest!Cas
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema





	Nie opuszczaj mnie.

Dean wracał do domu po ciężkiej robicie. Zatrzymał się na chwilę przy sklepie, żeby kupić piwo i coś do jedzenia. Gdy wychodził, zobaczył,  
że grupka mężczyzn zaczepia młodą dziewczynę. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, rzucił się na pomoc kobiecie.  
-He wy, macie jakiś problem?  
Spytał się Dean.  
-Facet, spadaj stąd albo dostaniesz.  
-Jeśli zostawicie tą kobietę to odejdę.  
-Ty nie bądź taki cwany.  
Mężczyzna ogolony na łyso popchnął Deana. Tyle tylko było potrzebne, aby rozłościć zielonookiego. Szybkim, sprawnym ruchem wykręcił rękę Karkowi i powalił go na ziemię.   
Jego kumple rzucili się na Deana, lecz wszyscy skończyli na ziemi.  
-Nic ci nie jest?  
Spytał się kobiety. Miała około 30 lat. Kruczoczarne włosy, lekko jej się kręciły.  
-Dz....dziękuję. Uratowałeś mi życie.  
-Chodź odwiozę cię.  
-Nie powinnam...  
-Zgadzam się. Nie powinnaś wracać sama do domu.  
Posłał jej najpiękniejszy uśmiech, na jaki go było stać. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się blado. Wsiedliśmy do Impali. Kobieta zaczęła tłumaczyć mu drogę do swojego domu.   
-Jesteś tu nowy? Spytała się po chwili  
-Aż tak to widać?  
-Nie kojarzę cię z kościoła, a tu wszyscy chodzą do niego.  
-Naprawdę?  
-Tak.  
-Mnie jakoś nie ciągnie do kościoła.  
-Przyjdź na msze. Zobaczysz spodoba ci się.... O tutaj mieszkam. Powinieneś wejść do nas na kolację.  
-Nie powinienem.  
-Bez dyskusji. Dzisiaj robimy włoski wieczór. Będzie lazania i ciasto z naszych wiśni.  
-Przekonałaś mnie.  
Dean zaśmiał się krótko i wysiadł z auta.  
-Chyba się nie przedstawiłam?  
-Chyba ją też nie. Zaśmiał się Dean  
\- Meggie Novak  
-Dean Winchester.  
Uścisnęli sobie dłonie.  
Meg otworzyła drzwi i weszła do domu, kiwając na Deana.  
-Kotku to ty?  
Dobiegł ich męski głos z kuchni.  
-Mamy gościa. Nowy członek kościoła.  
Odkrzyknęła i zwróciła się do zielonookiego. -Mój mąż jest pastorem  
-Och.   
Dean nie przepadałam za nimi. Miał złe wspomnienia z młodości.  
-Chodź do kuchni. Maleje ci szklankę piwa.  
Mężczyzna poszedł za nią.  
Gdy wszedł do jadalni połączonej z kuchnią zaniemówiłam. Przy kuchence stał Castiel. Jego bliski przyjaciel, kiedy jeszcze mieszkał w Lawrence w Kansas.   
Cas popatrzył na Deana i wyciągnął rękę.  
-Witaj, nazywam się Castiel Novak.   
-Cz..cześć? Odparł niepewnie Dean.   
-To jest Dean Winchester, uratował mi życie.  
-Co się stało. Castiel wydawał się zmartwiony. Obioł swoją żonę ramieniem.   
-Grupka mężczyzn zaczepiała mnie, ale Dean mnie uratował.  
-Dziękuję za to, że Uratowałeś moja żonę.  
-Po prostu byłem w odpowiednim miejscu w odpowiednim czasie.  
-Nie każdy by się odważył.  
Cas spojrzał się w oczy Deana i wspomnienia wróciły  
#  
Dean stał na korytarzu, przed swoją klasą. Czekał na pierwszą lekcję w nowej szkole. On i jego rodzina cały czas podróżowali. Jego ojciec był mechanikiem,   
który nie potrafił sobie znaleźć miejsca po utracie żony w pożarze. Dean miał młodszego brata, Sama. Aktualnie stał naprzeciw jego i się uśmiechał.  
Dodawało to Deanowi otuchy. Pierwszą lekcje, jaką miał była to religia. Był w ewangelickiej szkole. Nikt w jego rodzinie nie wierzył w niebiańskie moce,  
oprócz jego matki, ale ta wiara umarła razem z nią.   
Była to jedyna szkoła, która ich przyjęła w środku semestru.   
Zabrzmiał dzwonek i wszyscy rzucili się do klas. Starszy Winchester nie rozumiał, czemu wszyscy tu tak przywiązują wagę do punktualności. Gdy wszedł do klasy,  
lekko się zdziwił. Wszyscy uczniowie siedzieli w pierwszych rzędach. Dean zajął najdalej położoną ławkę i zastanawiał się, co jest nie tak z nimi.   
Wtedy do klasy wszedł bardzo przystojny mężczyzna. Winchestera zatkało. Nie sądził, że kiedyś powie, a co dopiero pomyśli, że jakiś mężczyzna jest przystojny.   
-Witajcie, moi drodzy- zaczął mężczyzna.   
-Dzieł dobry- odpowiedzieli wszyscy chórem.   
Mężczyzna spojrzał na każdego ucznia po kolei, aż dotarł do Deana.   
-A, więc to musi być nasz nowy uczeń. Cześć, nazywam się Castiel Novak.   
Jego oczy są tak niebieskie. Pomyślał Zielonooki.   
-Dzień dobry- Dean wstał.  
-Przedstaw się klasie.  
-Nazywam się Dean Winchester, przyjechałem tu z Nowego Jorku. Nie jestem ewangelikiem, po prostu nie było innej szkoły w tym mieście.   
-Widzę, że jesteś bardzo otwarty.   
-Nie mam, po co kłamać. Za, nie więcej niż dwa miesiące, wyjadę stąd i nie wrócę.   
-Dobrze, Dean. Usiądź już.   
Klasa lekko zachichotała.   
Dean nie spuszczał wzroku z niebieskookiego. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż 26 lat. Ciemne włosy i te piękne niebieskie oczy. Był podobnego do niego wzrostu.   
Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, Dean posmutniał. Blondyn był przy drzwiach, gdy mężczyzna zawołał za nim.   
-Dean możesz poczekać?   
Chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
-Może chciałbyś przyjść w niedzielę na mszę? Zobaczyłbyś jak to wygląda.   
-Może... Zobaczę. Nie wiem czy ktoś nie będzie miał ciekawszej propozycji. Może jakaś dziewczyna. A zresztą nie lubię księży. Tyle się o nich słyszy różnych rzeczy.   
-To bardzo smutne jak postrzegasz kościół. A jeśli ci powiem, że to ja jestem księdzem?   
Deana lekki zatkało.   
-Serio?   
-To przyjdę.   
Uśmiechnęli się do siebie i odeszli każdy w inną stronę.   
#  
Dean patrzył się na Castiela. Jego oczy nie zmieniły koloru przez tyle lat, tylko wyraz. Ostatnim razem, gdy patrzył się q te oczu widział miłość, teraz były puste.   
Minęło 10 lato odkąd ostatni raz się nie widzieli. Dean wiedział, że Cas udaje, że go nie zna. Zawsze jak kłamał, robił na moment specyficzny wyraz twarzy.  
Jego żona mogła go nie zauważać, ale Dean za bardzo znał tą twarz.   
-Zostaniesz na obiedzie?   
Spytał się Castiel.   
-Tak.   
Odpowiedziała za niego Meg.   
Castiel przytaknął, odwrócił się i poszedł do kuchni.   
Z Meggan miło się rozmawiało. Dalej jednak była roztrzęsiona po tym, co ja spotkało.   
Zjedli obiad i po kawałku ciasta. Dean wziął resztki i wyszedł z domu. Uśmiechnął się i pomachał im na pożegnanie. Odjechał. Jeździł bez celu i tak nic go nie trzymało w domu.   
Nie było tam nikogo. W końcu zatrzymał się na poboczu. Wysiadł z auta i zaczął bić w nie pięściami. To on mógł być Meg. To on mógł teraz przytulać się do Casa, gdyby tylko nie był księdzem.   
#  
To była pierwsza msza w życiu Deana. Ubrał się w najlepszą koszule, jaką miał i lekko pokropił się wodą kolońska. Nie wiedział, czemu ale denerwował się.   
Nie mógł zjeść nawet placka, który kupił mu brat.   
-Co ci się dzieje? Sam wydawał się zmartwiony.   
-Nic. Po prostu.... Idę dzisiaj na mszę.   
-Mogę iść z tobą?  
Blondyn pomyślał, że to dobry pomysł. Nie będzie się tak denerwował. Gdy miał brata koło siebie czuł się pewniej.   
Zielonooki wyobrażał sobie msze trochę inaczej. Nawet mu się spodobało. Castiel powiedział wspaniałe kazanie. Cały czas wydawało mu się, że patrzy na niego.   
Te niebieskie oczy. Dean niezbyt wsłuchał się w kazanie, ale głos księdza docierał do niego. Samowi już mniej się podobało to kazanie, ale wypatrzyłam tłumie blondynkę o kręconych włosach. Co chwilę tam zerkał.  
-Po kościele wpadnij przypadkiem na nią, ładnie przeproś i spytaj się czy pójdzie z tobą na ciastko do Scottiego.   
-Tylko nie mam kasy.   
Dean włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyciągnął banknot 20 dolarowy.   
-Powinno ci wystarczyć.   
-A co jeśli nie pójdzie?  
-To, chociaż spytaj się o imię i czy chodzi do naszej szkoły.   
-Dobrze.   
Msza się skończyła. Sam zrobił jak mu powiedział starszy brat i poszedł na ciasto z nieznajomą. Dean za to kręcił się koło wyjścia z kościoła. Próbował złapać Casa.   
Gdy wyszedł, blondyn od razu podbiegł do niego   
-Bardzo dobre kazanie.   
-Dziękuję. A co ci się najbardziej w nim podobało?   
Twój głos. Prawie Deanowi się to wyrwało z ust, ale się powstrzymał.   
-Ten moment, gdy mówił ksiądz o przebaczenie.   
-Mów mi, Castiel. Chcesz może wejść do domu. Poczęstuje cię ciastem. Sam piekłem.   
-Czemu nie?  
Placek, był boski. Rozmawiali ponad trzy godziny. Nawet nie wiedzieli, kiedy to minęło. Zjedli cale ciasto. Wypili kilka herbat. Dean skrócił imię, Castiel do Casa, a księdzu to nie przeszkadzało.   
Czuli się jakby spotkali się po latach.   
#  
Ręce Deana krwawiły. W dachu auta było brzydkie wgniecenia. Mężczyzna miał ochotę krzyczeć. I w końcu to zrobił. Krzyczał, aż jego gardło zaczęło go boleć. Krzyczał aż w końcu wyrzuci z siebie wszystko.   
#  
Co kilka dni chłopak odwiedzał księdza. Był częstym gościem w tym domu. Pomagał mu z kazaniami i w układaniu lekcji.   
-Lubię cię. Serio. Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś to powiem do księdza.   
Castiel lekko się zaśmiał.   
-No widzisz. Nieznane są ścieżki, jakimi prowadzi nas Bóg.   
-Oj nieznane.   
Pili piwo. Castiel na początku mu nie chciał dać. W końcu miał tylko 18 lat. Bał się, co jego ojciec może powiedzieć, gdy przyjdzie do domu i wyczuje do niego alkohol.   
Dean powiedział w tedy, że może spać u niego. Cas się zgodził.   
Siedzieli do pierwszej w nocy. Castiel miał nie złe zapasy piwa. Oby dwaj byli lekko podchmieleni. Blondyn czuł się szczęśliwy.   
-Czas iść spać.   
Powiedział ksiądz.   
Dean tylko się uśmiechnął.   
-Gdzie mam spać?   
Wybełkotał chłopak. Miał słabą głowę.   
-Na górze w sypialni.   
Castiel pomógł Deanowi wstać chodź sam czuł, że przesadził z alkoholem.   
Położył chłopaka w swoim łóżku sam miał zamiar spać na dole na kanapie.   
Cas zdjął koszule i szybko przebrał się w podkoszulek z napisem ''I'm Batman'' i w niebieskie krótkie spodenki. Zdjął z Deana koszule i powiesił ją na krześle potem rozpiął pasek u spodni,   
żeby lepiej mu się spało. Gdy wychodził usłyszał głos Deana.   
-Śpij tutaj.   
-Nie, kanapa na dole też jest wygodna.   
-Ale nie ma tam mnie.   
Ksiądz się uśmiechnął i podszedł do łóżka. Wsunął się pod kołdrę i poszedł spać.   
Dean obudził się pierwszy, leżał wtulony w Casa. Pachniał kadzidłem i miętą. Chciał, aby ta chwila trwała. Patrzył się na twarz Castiela. Zdawał się młodszy. Wyglądał jakby miał 18 lat, a nie 27.   
Gdy zaczął ruszać oczami, Dean zamknął swoje i udawał, że śpi. Castiel lekko się zdziwił, gdy się obudził. Pierwszy raz ktoś na nim spał. Ktoś, kogo lubił, a może coś więcej. Szybko jednak odgonił   
tą myśl od siebie. Patrzył się na włosy, które przez słońce wydawały się jeszcze jaśniejsze. Lekko pocałował go w głowę i powoli wstał. Bardzo ciężko mu było to zrobić. Chciał, tak zostać,   
lecz nie mógł. Musiał wstać. Gdy tylko wyszedł z pokoju Dean wstał i z uśmiechem zaczął się ubierać. Pocałował jego głowę. To mu wystarczyło.   
#  
Dean siedział na ziemi. Jego ręce bolały go tak samo jak gardło. Wstał i zaczął biec. Biegł, do póki nie poczuł bólu w piersi, lecz nie wiedział, czy to ból z braku tlenu, czy ze złamanego serca.   
Gdyby wiedział, że to jest jego żona, nie przyjąłby zaproszenia. To było dla niego zbyt ciężkie. Te wszystkie wspomnienia.   
#  
\- Tacie się tu podoba. Powiedział, że zostaniemy dłużej.   
Zaczął mówić Sam, gdy siedzieli przy telewizorze.   
Dean nie pokazywał jak bardzo mu się to spodobało. Polubili miasto.   
-A jak tam z tą blondynką?  
-Nazywa się Jessica. Chodzi do nas do szkoły. Gdy będzie starsza chce studiować w Stanfordzie.   
\- Dużo o niej wiesz.   
-Lubię ją.   
-Czyżby mój mały braciszek się zakochał?  
Sammy się zarumienił.   
-A gdzie ty byłeś ostatniej nocy? Wróciłeś tak szczęśliwy. Czyżby nie tylko ja się zakochał.   
Dean odwrócił głowę. Aż tak było To po nim widać?  
-Spędziłem po prostu miło noc z przyjacielem.   
-A czy ten przyjaciel ma damskie imię?  
-Sam skończ.   
-Dobra.   
Wrócili do oglądania telewizji.   
Po południu Dean poszedł do sklepu. Kupił gotowe dania, placek z wiśniami, kilka butelek słodkiego napoju i piwo. Miał fałszywy dowód i dzięki swojemu niskimi głosowi, sprzedawca uwierzył.   
Wrócił do domu.   
-Wychodzę.   
-Kiedy wrócisz? Zainteresował się młodszy brat.   
-Nie wiem.   
Zapukał do drzwi. Castiel prawie od razu je otworzył.   
-Hej.   
-Nie możesz tu przychodzić.   
Powiedział szybko Cas.   
\- Czemu? Co się stało?   
-Ktoś powiedział, że spałeś tutaj.   
-Komu? Kto?   
-Mojemu szefowi, nie wiem kto.   
-Ty masz szefa?  
-Ksiądz starszy ode mnie. Akurat teraz znajduję się w Rzymie, dzisiaj do mnie zadzwonił i powiedział, ktoś widział jak młody mężczyzna wyszedł z samego rana ode mnie.   
-Przecież nic złego nie robimy.   
-Dean... Ja nie chce cię w nic wmieszać.   
-Co mi mogą zrobić. Wygnać z miasta. I tak nie będę tu wiecznie. Nic poza tym się nie stało. A jeśli by ktoś nawet to podejrzewał, to oby dwaj jesteśmy pełnoletni.   
Castiel uśmiechnął się ciepło do niego.   
-Nie rezygnujesz z kogoś tak łatwo.   
-Nie.   
Zielonookiemu zdawało się, że widzi w oczach księdza miłość. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, aż w końcu Dean nie wytrzymał i go pocałował. Cas szybko się odsunął.   
-Przeprasza....  
Zaczął mówić Dean  
-Jeśli mają mówić to niech , chociaż to będzie prawda.   
Cas pocałował go mocno. Dean zarzucił swoje ręce wokół jego szyi i zanurzyć palce w jego włosach. Castiel nie mógł przestać. To było coś niesamowitego. Nigdy nikogo nie całował. Gdy oderwał swoje usta,   
roześmiał się. Wziął w ręce twarz blondyna i patrzył się w jego oczy.   
Deanowi zdawało się, że są najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi na ziemi.


End file.
